It's Only the Beginning
by Ichigo Cherry
Summary: This is before the Son of Neptune comes out. Two cloaked figures enter Camp Half-Blood: a boy and girl. The questions asked are who are they, and why are they here? And what, Leo was swallowed by a water dragon- what does this have to do with Percy?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and if I did, I probably would have driven him into the ground in the world of business- ruin the famous Percy! So… I don't own him, but I do own Crystal, since I created her!**

**Also, this is before the Son of Neptune comes out. That way, there is no confusion.**

Chapter 1- It all Begins

Two people were staring up at the sign Camp Half-Blood, both wearing black, cloaked hoods over their heads, yet it was easy to distinguish their genders.

The shorter one was a girl with long black hair, while the taller one was a boy, also black hair.

The girl smiled, "Are you ready?"

The boy only nodded, not saying a word.

"Then let's start the party!" She said excitedly as both of them entered through the barrier. Everyone in camp was unaware of what was going to happen next.

…..

"Hey Leo, what are you doing?" Jason said.

"You know me- fixing broken stuff, building new stuff, doing something other than sitting."

Jason laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper said as she joined the conversation. Annabeth and Rachel following close behind smiling.

Annabeth was still sad about not knowing the whereabouts of her boyfriend Percy, but doesn't show it unless you mention his name.

Rachel, the Oracle, was sad too, but it was hard to tell behind all her emotions she could play on her face.

"We are just talking about stuff." Leo said.

"Oh really." Piper said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Really, I am not lying!" Leo exclaimed.

"Anyways, how is the Argo II coming along?" Annabeth said. It was urgent to get it built fast so she could be reunited with her lost boyfriend.

"It's getting there day by day." Leo replied.

Annabeth nodded. It wasn't the Athena thing to do if she asked them to hurry up.

All of them were enjoying the sunny day, and that is where everything went into chaos.

…

"Ready older brother?" the girl asked. They were both in the trees, high up and camouflaged, that you would actually have to know what you were looking for in order to spot them.

The brother nodded. (He is silent for a reason!)

"Excellent. Now, let us have some fun." With that, the girl raised her hand halfway towards the lake, smiling all the way through it.

….

"What is that?" Someone cried as they pointed to the lake.

Everyone in ear range glared their eye vision towards the lake- their eyes grew wide. The lake water was starting to rise up in the air. It was floating.

Annabeth moved her way to the front of the crowd- thinking of the only person who could do that with water. "Percy!"

*In the trees, the boy shivered. "Who said that?" he thought.*

The water then started to form into something, but what was it.

"Hey, it looks a lot like Festus!" Leo said.

Jason and Piper nodded when they saw the resemblance.

* "Festus, who is that?" the girl thought, but pushed the thought back; she had a job to complete.*

The water took form and was a dragon- or Festus as these Greeks called it.

The water dragon gave a clean sweep of the stares that pierced him; he let out a roar- is that possible for a water dragon?

People, especially the young ones, screamed in panic, and ran off to hide; only the brave ones whipped out their weapons to fight it.

"We attack on three." The brave crowd nodded.

"One… two…" But before they could attack, the dragon had the first move. With one attack, he snapped his mouth at Leo, and then he was gone- swallowed.

"LEO!" Jason and Piper screamed.

"Three… everyone aim for the neck and stomach! Save Leo!" And with that, everyone charged at the dragon.

Little did they know that Leo was not in the water dragon's stomach anymore.

Leo opened his eyes to find himself high up in a tree- still in Camp Half- Blood.

Leo started to wonder how he got up there, but his thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was not alone up here.

"Hello Leo." Leo saw two black cloaked people with him. He tried to scream, hoping someone would hear him- especially when they were still in camp. "Maybe someone will hear and spot me" he thought.

But no one reacted to him voice. They were too absorbed with the dragon.

"Sorry Leo, but only us three can hear each other. Now, I have something important to ask you."

Leo stared wondering what on earth this mysterious person, yet hot sounding girl would ask him.

"Is there a boy down there that goes by the name of Jason?"


End file.
